That's Why We're Partners
by GamingOtaku8
Summary: Lately, after the defeat of Asura, Maka has been acting strangely. Soul is determined to find out what's wrong. One Shot with mild language.


**Hello Everyone! It's Ness! This is my first fanfic and one shot so enjoy! It's about everyone's favorite (ok maybe not) pairing SoMa! enjoy and don't forget to leave reviews!**

**Thanks and Happy Reading!**

That melody. That day. She remembered it all so vividly. The way he played the piano for her, from his heart, from his soul. The way his white hair swayed. The way his crimson red eyes closed as he poured all his emotion into that piece he played. She'd never admit it to him, but It was mesmerizing. Perhaps, that's why she picked him, Perhaps, that's why they were partners.

"Hey Maka!" Her weapon waved his hand in her face, "Oi! Tiny Tits! It's uncool to ignore people!"

That got her attention.

"MAKA CHOP!"

The death scythe's head slammed against the table.

"Is that really all you care about, Soul? Being cool? Well guess what! It isn't cool to call someone tiny ti-"

"Cool it Maka. Oh ow…" he interrupted, rubbing his head. God, did Maka Chops hurt.

"There you go with the cool thing again!" Maka slumped in her chair, looking up at the ceiling.

Soul stared at her, "Hey what's up? You aren't acting like yourself today, well aside from the Maka Chops." He chuckled, and earned a grin from his meister.

"I'm fine, but thanks for asking."

Soul detected distress in her wavelength, it was worrisome, this wasn't like Maka at all. "No, you're not fine. I can tell, I can feel it."

"Really Soul, I'm fine," she began softly, shifting her emerald eyes to her feet, "Now come on we gotta get to the DWMA!"

"Um Maka? It's Sunday, there's no school."

She laughed, "I know, silly! I asked for Professor Stein to help us train!"

Soul was relieved as he felt some of his meister's tension lift, but why was she so obsessed with becoming stronger? She was beginning to act a bit like Black Star. He shuddered at the thought. Sure, Black Star was his best friend, but even Soul had to admit, one Black Star was bad enough.

"More Training? But Maka, I'm already a death scythe and even Lord Death said we should take it easy!"

"But we can't take it easy! What if…" Her new tone was barely audible, "what if you get hurt. Again."

A flashback of the duo's first encounter with Crona played in her mind. She cringed at the thought of his scar. He had that scar because of her, because of her carelessness. She soon found herself battling against the onslaught of tears that threatened to pour out.

"So, that's what this is about," Soul said softly, walking closer to his meister. He cupped her soft right cheek with his strong hand. "Maka, I told you long ago, not to worry about me. As your weapon, it is my job to protect you and to be ready to die at any time."

A couple of tears spilled from Maka's watering eyes, "But it's my fault you got hurt! I knew we shouldn't have gone in there! I felt it in my soul! Yet I-I-"

"You worry too much. Look Maka,that's in the past. I fulfilled my job to protect you, and I'm happy with that."

"But, But," Three more tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Hey, I'm ok now," he smiled warmly, "that's all that matters, right?"

Maka stared into his ruby orbs. They looked different. There was a softer, more caring tone to them. It was comforting.

"Soul," she hugged him tightly, "Thank you."

Surprised by her sudden action, Soul smiled. He welcomed her embrace with his own. He bent down to her ear, and whispered, just loud enough for her to hear, "Just remember Maka," he paused,"I-I love you."

Another tear escaped her eyes, this time not out of sadness, but of joy. She'd finally heard the words she'd been wishing to hear for quite some time.

She lifted her head up to his and planted a small, but loving kiss on his lips. "I love you too, Soul."

She now knew what that look in his eyes was. It wasn't anger, confusion, or rejection. It was love.

That's why we're partners.

**So there you have it! My first fic! Yeah, yeah I know almost as cheesy as NamGrease himself, (K-pop references FTW!) but oh well, I'm in a cheesy mood! Please tell me what you think and what I can do to improve! Hang in there my fellow Otakus!**


End file.
